Matt Emig “X-Generation” Chuks
Matt Emig “X-Generation” Chuks are lightweight speed chucks sold by XMA competitor Matt Emig. They are Emig's preferred nunchaku, available in six colors: midnight black (black), tangerine (orange), emerald green (green), blue royal (blue), pure purple (purple), and ruby red (red). They can be ordered with either three or four chain links. Reviews u9k13's Review they are very light, being what appears to be wooden dowel, with a shiny covering and use a 3 or 4 link chain on a ball bearing connector (length chosen at time of ordering). They are very light, I cannot stress this enough, I would weigh them but my scales are broken, but they are lighter even than my prochux, and they are very thin, 18mm across. They handle pretty well, but the lack of any real weight is for me an issue, I don't like heavy chucks, but these are a bit on the light side, and I have no confidence that they could survive an impact of even moderate force. So display chucks only, do not hit things with them. Being so light, you can get alot of speed out of them, and the relatively short (3-link version) chain, means you have alot of control over them. And they are nice and shiny, and would show up well in competitions, which I suppose is what they are designed for. On the plus side you do get a pair (one for each hand) and with the current exchange rate between USD and GBP they come in at about 25GBP, add delivery. Whilst there is nothing wrong with the chucks, apart from my personal issue with the weight, these are the first set of chucks where I have not had much enthusiasm about them when they arrived. That 'new chuck feeling' is lacking for me with these. They seem, I don't know, not really 'professional' if you know what I mean. Maybe I have too many expectations, but you order a 'matt emig' chuck, you expect something special, these feel, almost 'cheap' and a bit flimsy. At the end of the day you have to make up your own mind, as what suits me might not suit you. But I'll end by saying this, I will try to get some use out of these, but as it stands right now, can't see myself buying another pair in the future. Contrasting this with my prochux as they are also light, short connector chucks: when I received my prochux I was immediately impressed with the workmanship, I could not make these myself, but I am pretty sure I could make the Emig chucks with little difficulty. The prochuxs are more dureable, infact I find them pretty much indestructable, I have no hesitation smacking my punch bags and breaking boards with them and they are still solid. And for me the question is always: would I buy another set? well, for prochux the answer is a resounding yes. For the X-generation chucks, no. External Links * Matt Emig Products Category:Nunchaku Profiles